Grett Binchleaf and the Adventure of the People Turning into Books
Grett Binchleaf and the Adventure of the People Turning into Books was one of the detective Grett Binchleaves many cases, and serves as the first series of Grett Binchleaf, Private Eye. Confronted with a bookification epidemic, private detective Grett Binchleaf goes to France to solve this mystery, but the truth ends up being far more convoluted than initially assumed and Binchleaf must at various points confront his arch nemesis, an evil bigoted scientist, his own family, a reincarnated Walt Disney and a robotic Adolf Hitler. Plot Grett's friend Nathanial Chuff, his receptionist, and his little brother are turned into books. Grett goes to France to investigate, gets captures by Souffle and Funk, escapes and falls to his death, but randomly gets moleholed by Proffesor Doctorwho. He moleholes to his past and abandons himself and goes back to the present. His parents don't show up. Funk and Souffle from a parallel universe get Grett to help them with their case, but Grett is killed by Brigadier Binchleaf. A thousand years later, where almost everyone is a book, Grett's cryogenically frozen head is defrosted by Professor Doctorwho and given a cyber body. Cyber Hitler kills everyone and Grett and the Professor escape through a piss portal to a parallel past where Cyber Hitler rules over London. Most of it is revealed to be a story which Grett, a store detective has written, which is rejected by the publisher friend of Mangela, Felicity Sticks. Felicity is actually Funk, who is actually Grett's mum, who is seeking revenge for Grett's rubbish stories he wrote as a kid, and that he and his dad knocked her out and buried her in the garden. She invented the bookification serum and bookified Grett's brother, his friend Nathanial Chuff and attempted to bookify Grett. Her accomplice Crabchenko is actually Grett's father who forewarned Grett to inject cheesy morphine as an antidote to bookificaiton. Dadchenko kills Grett's mum and they debookify Chuff and Dick. Plot Diagram Section 1 -Establishment * C1 Established Character * C2 Estabished Adventure * C3 Established Villian Section 2 - Backstory * C4 - Magic Show setup * C5 + C6 - Magic Show reveal Section 3 - Mad SciFi * C7 Parallel * C8 Future * C9 Piss Portal / Cyber Hitler Section 4- Resolution * C10 - Reset * C11- Funk reveal * C12 - Mum reveal Characters * Grett Binchleaf * Nathaniel Chuff * Ava Goodday * Professor Soufflé * Shedarius Funk * Professor Doctorwho * Barnaby Binchleaf * Stevella Binchleaf * Adolf Hitler * Walt Disney * Wendy * Felicity Sticks * Mangela Binchleaf * Crabchenko Mentioned: * Mary Chuff * Jimmy Chuff * Dick Binchleaf Chapters Chapter 1: A Binchleaf Beginning. - MBC S1E1 Rufus Nathaniel Chuff visits Grett and asks him to investigate the mystery of people turning into books. His receptionist, Wendy, and his little brother Dick, also turn into a books. Chapter 2 : The Plot Becomes Thicker. - MBC S1E2 Howard Grett starts his investigation in a book shop then goes to France. Meets the hot and boobered Ava Goodday who takes him to Professor Souffle, who's family has also turned into books. The Professor thinks Grett is responsible for this and threatens to him. Chapter 3 : A Box of Binchleaf. - MBC S1E3 Rufus Grett is captured and put in a box by Souffle, who sends him by helicopter to his employer, and Grett's adversary, Shedarious Funk. Funk opens the Binchleaf shaped box, but it is empty. Chapter 4 : Life's a Binch & Then You Die.- MBC S1E4 Howard A fake out start, where Howard pretends that it's not a Binchleaf story. The young Grett preforms the finale of his magic show with a disappearing act, with his parents as the stooges. However, he doesn't know where they have gone, and gives a statement to Constable World. Back in the present, Grett has used his magician skills to escape the box falls out of the helicopter to the sea below. Chapter 5 : Back to the Binchleaf.- MBC S1E5 Rufus Grett, have had escaped form the Box of Binchleaf, falls into a time portal mole hole made by Professor Doctor Who, as he is falling from the helicopter. The professor introduces him to his parents, Barnaby and Stevella, who were attempting to time travel back to their son in the past. Libyan terrorists arrive and kill Professor Doctor Who and shoot Grett and his parents with a bazooka. Chapter 6 : Make Like a Binchleaf and Leaf.- MBC S1E6 Rufus (again) The bazooka was actually a slow rocket. Barnaby stole gold handles from the Libyan terrorists and put them on the disappearing act boxes. Grett introduces himself as Mr Mumgarden and promises his parents that he will go back to the magic show, time travel them into the future turning the magic boxes into mole holes, and them time travel their son into the future after them, and plans to meet them in Grett's present. He does this, but doesn't time travel his younger self to avoid time paradoxes, and pretends to be PC World and abandons himself at an orphanage. He returns to the present and waits 3 years, but his parents don't turn up. Shedarious Funk and Souffle turn up and threaten to shoot Grett if he doesn't tell them what he has done with the moon. Chapter 7 : Binch Has Got a Brand New Bag.- MBC S2E1 Howard The Funk and Souffle (Touffle) who turn up are actually from an Alter-Grett universe. Grett keeps saying Giraffe-looming for some unexplained reason. Funk offers to help Grett with his Book Mystery if they help him get the moon back from Brigadier Binchleaf. At the Brigadier's fortress they set off the alarms and are trapped by thousands of ninjas. The Brigadier kills Grett with a pie induced tart attack. Chapter 8 : Binch Me, I Must Be Dreaming.- MBC S2E2 Rufus Mangela Binchleaf mourns Grett as his funeral, and turns into a book. A thousand years later, Professor Doctorwho unfreezes Grett's head into a new jumping mechanical body. The Professor had been time scooped out of the past a nanosecond before he was hit by the bazooka. He uses a PLOT device to delete all the alternate universes, as space-time was becoming unstable. A side effect of this is time travel to the past is no longer possible. Only 7 people are still alive. To figure out why people started turning into books they need to read everyone. Chapter 9 : Binch-Slapped.- MBC S2E4 Howard The mad chapter. Cyber-Hitler, Hitler's unfrozen head on a super-powered flying robot, unfreezes Walt Disney, burns all the books, and kills everyone, and kills Professor Doctorwho 3 more times making him the Fifth Professor. Grett and the Fifth Professor, the 4 previous regeneration of Professor Doctorwho being killed by Cyber Hitler escape. The Fifth Professor takes his cock out and pisses all over the book of Mr Planet Earth. (Ginger Beesting reference). His magic piss creates a piss portal allowing them to travel back to before Grett went to France. Cyber-Hitler, however, followed them through the book to an earlier page, creating a parallel past where Hitler took over London. Cyber Nazis pull off the Fifth Professor's head. Grett jumps away but gets stuck in a Zepplin, where Walt Disney pushes him out. He falls, but because he's made of metal, he goes straight through. Chapter 10 : Turning Over a New Binch.- MBC S2E5 Rufus Grett's novel manuscript "Grett Binchleaf and the Adventure of the People Turning into Books" is rejected by the publisher. Felicity Sticks, a friend of Mangela Binchleaf. Grett claims its a true story, but Felicity is suspicious, as Grett is only a store detective, and threw him out of her office. Grett goes to Crabchenko's sandwich shop for some cheese milkshakes and to think, admits to himself he's just a store detective and apart from chapter one, and that he was a magician, most of it was made up. Suspicious that Felicity could resist his strange magnetism and amazing writing, he investigates, visits her office and pulls a lever revealing a lab full of Bookification Serum. Chapter 11 : A Far Far Binchier Leaf I Binch Now That I Have Ever Binched Befive.- MBC S2E6 Howard Fake out start involving Cyber Hitler. Felicity turns up in her office. Crabchenko ties up Grett. Felicity has been turning people into books because all the manuscripts people bring her are rubbish. Mangela turns up lezzes out with Felicity, who pulls off her mask to reveal its Shedarious Funk, which is a character that Grett invented for his book. Crabchenko pulls off his disguise and is actually a huge fat lady. Grett escapes his bindings and shotguns Crabchenko. Grett then turns into a book, one of his 18 cheesy milkshakes having been spiked with bookification serum. Chapter 12 : The Big Boys' Book of Binchleaf. MBC S2E8 Crabchenko warned Grett to inject Cheesy Morphine, which is the antidote to the serum. Funk thinks Mangela has betrayed him and shoots her, then pulls off his second disguise to reveal she's Grett's mum Stevella. Grett remembered that he and his father had coshed his aggressive and violent mother, and buried her in the back garden, and invented the story of the magic trick gone wrong. His father hid from the law while Grett and his brother went to an orphanage. Grett's mum survived and (irrationally) plotted to get revenge for this and for Grett writing rubbish novels by turning him into a book. Crabchenko was actually Grett's dad, Barnaby or Dadchenko, who climbs out of the bulletproof fat lady suit he was wearing. Grett is attacked by his mother, but his Dad kills her with a bucket of cheesy morphine. They debookify Dick and Chuff by dropping them into cheesy morphine.